Wireless communication networks exchange user data between communication devices to facilitate various data services, like internet access, voice calling, media streaming, data messaging, and the like. Wireless communication networks allow users to move about as they communicate. A popular form of wireless communication network is Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless relays are used to extend the coverage area of wireless networks including LTE networks.
The wireless relays serve user devices and exchange user data with wireless base stations or another network gateway. In LTE networks, femtocell relays and picocell relays exchange user data and user signaling over the air between User Equipment (UE) and eNodeBs. The wireless relays also exchange data and signaling between the UEs and a Secure Gateway (Se-GW) over a Local Area Network/Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN). These wireless relay communications use various combinations of Ethernet, Data over Cable System Interface Specification (DOCSIS), Wave Division Multiplex (WDM), Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Long Term Evolution (LTE), WIFI/LTE Aggregation (LWA), or some other data communication protocol.
The Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol (PMIP) is used over different types of IP networks to provide UE mobility. With PMIP, the mobile UE attaches to various Media Access Gateways (MAGs) as it moves about. The MAGs communicate with a Local Mobility Anchor (LMA) that forms the connection point for the mobile UE to other systems like the Internet. Wireline and wireless networks both deploy LMAs and MAGs. In particular, wireless relays host MAGs that communicate over PMIP tunnels to LMAs in the networks. Unfortunately, current wireless networks do not effectively use PMIP tunnels. The wireless relays do not efficiently interact with the networks to select PMIP tunnels.